


Like paving a road to kingdoms we've never seen

by cheshireArcher



Category: 12th Century CE RPF, Breton History RPF
Genre: Breton history, Father-Daughter Relationship, precious tiny duchesses who deserve the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshireArcher/pseuds/cheshireArcher
Summary: Konan IV, formerly Duke of Brittany, introduces the new duchess to her lands.





	Like paving a road to kingdoms we've never seen

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Birthright" by Sleeping at Last.

“Konstanza, come here,” Konan called across the courtyard to where his five-year-old daughter was playing. She looked up from the puppy she was cuddling and, seeing it was her father who had called to her, she jumped up and ran to him.

Konan scooped her up in a hug. “Want to take a walk with your old dad, my lady?”

“Can Mael come too?” She asked.

Konan looked down at the little dog, who had followed his person. “Of course,” he laughed. He set Konstanza down and the puppy followed her.

Their walk took them to the walls of the castle, overlooking Nantes. Konan picked Konstanza up so she could see.

“This is all yours, Konstanza,” Konan said. “Beautiful, isn’t it.”

“Why’s it mine?” She asked. “Isn’t it yours?”

“Because you’re now the Duchess of Brittany,” her father said.

People had recently started calling Konstanza by a new name, and she wasn’t quite sure why because nobody ever told her anything since she was still a little girl. Even if it had to do with her. Now people called her “Dugez,” which sounded a lot like what they called her father– but come to think of it, they no longer called him the Dug.

Konan sighed and hugged his daughter closer. “When you’re grown up, it will be your job to take care of Brittany and all its people,” he said. “Can you do that for me?”

Konstanza still didn’t quite understand, but she promised she would.

“The king of England made me give up the title of Duke of Brittany,” Konan said, setting her down. He knelt down in front of her. “Which means you’re now the Duchess, and you outrank me! I have to pay homage to you!” This earned a smile– the most beautiful thing Konan had ever seen was his daughter’s smile. “You’re going to be a great lady, Konstanza. I know it. You already are.”

“I’ll do my best!” She said, putting her arms around her father’s neck. In turn, he put his arms around her.

“I know you will. Your mother named you well,” Konan whispered. “Your people will be very proud of you, and happy to have you as their duchess.”

For a moment, he believed Brittany was indeed safe with this child.

**Author's Note:**

> Breton used:
> 
> Mael - Prince  
Dugez - Duchess  
Dug - Duke


End file.
